lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Part Time Job
Summary * Daniel joins an escort service to earn money for his mother * He gets drunk and tries to fight Vasco and Eli Plot Chapter 75 The chapter begins with Daniel posing for his part time job as a fitting model. He runs into some male escorts arguing with their boss. The boss offers Daniel a job that will make use of his looks and he agrees to it Daniel gets dressed up and appears to the workplace late at night. He mentions he is a minor and the man panics and tells him to pretend to be older. Daniel realizes he is working as an escort. Chapter 76 Daniel is disgusted by how the men view the women as sources of money. He is uncomfortable in the adult setting and tries to play cool but the lady falls for him. She tries to woo him with gifts but he refuses, because Jay already gave him a lot. He does ask for a rice cooker, and when he takes a drink to cool his nerves he gets drunk from the alcohol. The other guys believe Daniel is trying to steal their customer and decides to discipline him. Daniel is drunk, and becomes cocky in his drunkness. Chapter 77 Daniel beats the escorts except their leader, who he tells to get a life. They are arrested for previous offenses and he leaves to go to school. The other students are shocked to see Daniel is drunk and running around with older women. Chapter 78 At the fashion department the other students are concerned about Daniel. Jay gives him hangover medicine which he doesn't take, and he tries to flirt with Crystal but she rejects him. The Burn Knuckles don't mention Daniel's drunkness and decide to stay away from him. A teacher discovers Daniel works at the escort place and orders him to stay after school. Vasco hears about Daniel's drunkness and decides to discipline him. Chapter 79 Vasco is shocked to see Daniel can still fight in his drunk state. Cho Ma, a fashion sophomore, steps in to stop the fight. Jace tells Vasco to leave Daniel alone and he tells Daniel to meet him later. Eli remembers seeing Daniel at his salon late that night and wonders what kind of person Daniel really is. Daniel spots Crystal and corners her in an alley. He asks why she is avoiding him and almost collapses on her. Eli restrains him and asks what he is doing to Crystal. Daniel passes out and wakes up in his second body. Chapter 80 Daniel runs into Vasco while getting robbed on the way. He explains to Vasco the situation and he instantly believes him, saying Daniel does not tell lies. As Eli stares at Crystal she remembers how kind he has been towards her and wonders if he is attracted to her. She denies it because no one can be attracted to her fat body. Daniel returns to the escort service to settle everything and meets the woman from before. She gives him the rice cooker he asked for but it is filled with money. He doesn't accept the money but is thankful. When he calls his mother he realizes he is ashamed of the work he did and lies about it. He goes back to working at the convenience store. Cookie Daniel thanks Jay for washing the suit he lent him. Jay did not actually wash the suit though; he just bought him a new one because he couldn't wash it, and let the dogs wear the older one. Category:Plot